


I Would Let Her Murder Me

by snakecompanion (autisticmockingjay)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Old work, clovniss, katniss is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmockingjay/pseuds/snakecompanion
Summary: Katniss is really into Clove. She finds her very distracting, Peeta isn't too pleased.(Written 26th February 2017)





	I Would Let Her Murder Me

She’s beautiful, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a person that draws my eye more than her. The way she throws her knives one at a time, the way that her body flows through the movements, the way the knives hit their mark with deadly accuracy. I shudder turning back to what I’m meant to be doing, trap making right. The snare is not interesting at all, my eyes are continuously drawn to the beautiful girl with the knives.

“Katniss…Earth to Katniss.” A hand waves in front of my face. I blink turning to look at Peeta who’s staring at me with an odd look on his face. I raise my eyebrow questioningly, only a little irritated he’s distracting me from gazing at the District 2 girl. “Are you alright, you’ve been watching the girl from 2 for… Ages.” He glances at her, I follow his gaze, letting out a slow breath when she turns, smirking in my direction. It should be illegal to be that attractive. “Katniss!” Peeta snaps his finger I turn to him.

“What?”

“Seriously what is up with you?”

“Nothing.” I snap standing up, if he won’t leave me alone then I’ll go find something else to do, a better place to stare at the girl with the knives. Peeta doesn’t follow, I barely notice him watching me as I hang about near the ranged weapons station half hoping she’ll notice me, the other half desperately hoping she won’t.

I catch her looking back at me sometimes, an eyebrow raised, her eyes asking what I want, her head tilting in challenge. I wish I had the courage to talk to her but just looking at her make my insides twist together and it’s all I can do to turn around and walk away.

I always come back of course, just because that tiny bit of attention causes my heart to race and my head to soar. The ranged weapons station has bows, maybe I can catch her attention. Haymitch said not to show my talents but this is more important. Maybe she’ll speak to me, what if she speaks to me?

Swallowing my nerves I approach, she turns to me, giving me that same challenging look as before. I almost forget how to move my legs and nearly trip over the stand of bows. I smile, awkwardly straightening, she raises her head her eyebrow raising, her lip curling back into a sneer.

The bow is light and feels like it’s made of a different material from my bow back home but I should be able to manage. Her eyes are on me, I take a deep breath trying to pretend that I’m in the forest back home and there isn’t a really attractive girl I desperately want to impress watching me right now. Dammit Katniss, I chastise myself because now all I can think of is how close I am to her.

I open my eyes, meeting her gaze, my face must be bright red right now, I am being too obvious. I cough turning to face the target raising my bow only to realise I’ve forgotten to grab the arrows. Concentrate Katniss. I scramble for the quiver straightening quickly as I throw it over my shoulder.

I can do this. I stare at the target forcing my breaths to slow, with one last glance over at the District 2 girl who stands leaning to one side, her face disbelieving and maybe slightly amused. I turn away nocking an arrow and releasing it, grabbing another in quick succession and releasing that one too.

Now I’m shooting I can forget everything else. A moving target pops up, before it can even flash red to signify a ranged weapon has been fired my way an arrow impales it. I keep this up until there are no more arrows.

The grin pulls at my mouth, I can’t stop it. Clap. I jump at the sound turning, the girls expression is unreadable but she was the source of the sound, she brings her hands together once, twice more clapping a few times, her eyes not leaving mine. I flush, nodding to her, sweat forming on my brow. Her lips twitch into what I think is a smile.

She takes a step forwards until she stands only a step away, my heart hammers uncontrollably as I stare into her eyes, dark green, my favourite colour. She searches my eyes nodding to herself, A smirk spreading across her features. In one swift motion she swivels releasing the two knives in her hands towards the targets I know from the thud alone they hit their mark.

She turns her head slightly, winking at me. My knees shake, I almost pass out right there. She turns walking off I stare after her, wondering why my lungs seem to have stopped working right now. Once she’s out of sight I blink, the spell she had over me now broken.

Glancing around the room reveals every pair of eyes on me. I realise that in showing off my talent I have painted a giant target on my back. But the girl from 2, I impressed her, I think… I hope. For that tiny interaction I think it was worth it.

Awkwardly I shove the bow back in place crossing the room to sit by Peeta. “What was that?” He hisses glancing around the room in confusion. I shrug refusing to look at him, now the girl isn’t even here I feel a little stupid.

“Doesn’t matter.” I mumble, Peeta shakes his head leaning closer to me.

“Haymitch said not to show off our strengths, and you’ve… Not just shown off… Katniss that was amazing shooting I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone shoot like that.” He genuinely sounds impressed, but I don’t care there was one person I was trying to impress and it definitely wasn’t him.

“Do you think she was impressed.” I force my lips together as soon as the words have left them. I am not being subtle today at all. Peeta stares at me, his eyes wide.

“What? That was to impress her? Katniss what is wrong with you?” He stands backing away, glancing around I can see most people have gone back to what they were doing although a few are still watching me. “Katniss.” Peeta takes a deep breath grabbing my wrists tightly to get my attention. “That girl is a career, not someone you want to impress, she will kill you and now she will probably want to kill you first.” His voice shakes, his blue eyes have tears in them. He blinks them away releasing me. I shrug, I’m not sure why but the things he says, while they may be true, don’t really concern me, I’m still on a high from how she acknowledged me.

Training ends and we’re all booted out into the hallway. I settle myself on the bench knowing Haymitch is going to come and collect us. Peeta has refused to talk to me or even acknowledge me since my stunt earlier. He wanders off round the corner leaving me alone. The girl from 2 didn’t come back afterwards either, I know there was only an hour left but I wonder where she went.

“So fire girl.” I almost fall off my seat when she steps out of the shadows. The girl I was thinking about, dark hair tied back into a long ponytail, dark eyes trained on me. I try to speak but my mouth has gone dry. “All alone are we?” She asks, her voice a seductive whisper. I can’t breath, she is literally just an inch away from me. “I was waiting out here for you but you didn’t show… Shame.” She sighs, I will myself to stand up, she towers above me but my legs suddenly feel unable to support my weight.

“You were waiting for me?” I finally manage to squeak out. She smirks, her eyes lighting up a deadly gleam in them. I should be afraid, I should be very afraid but instead my shudder is from something else entirely. 

“So the fire girl does have a voice, I was beginning to think you could only communicate through… Arrows.” She places her hands on my shoulders as if I’d be able to flee even if I wanted to, my breath catches in my throat. “So what is it you want girl on fire?”

“Er…I ….Um.” I swallow suddenly forgetting how to form any words at all. She rolls her eyes, her face creeping closer to mine. I can’t breath, her lips are so close, I only have to raise my head a tiny bit. She pauses, her breath tickling my skin.

Her lips are soft and sweet. I don’t remember making the conscious decision to kiss her. I close my eyes. Her hand grips my hair pulling it. My head is spinning, her teeth clamp down on my lip before releasing, drawing blood but I don’t care, I want more of her. Her tongue slips out of her mouth, I give her entrance instantly.

I wrap my arms around her neck drawing her closer, she doesn’t resist. When she pulls away I lean forwards to bite her lip. She growls pulling away fire burning in her dark eyes. I did that, I made that fire burn there. She leans in for more, I can only oblige.

My whole body is on fire, it doesn’t feel like fake flame this time, I can barely breathe, I can barely think. “What the hell is going on here?” She pulls away from me abruptly straightening. It takes a few moments to clear the fog in my brain before I realise Haymitch stands at the end of the hall with Peeta by his side. Both look livid.

“Hmph well that’s that I suppose.” The girl from 2 shrugs, she turns to me leaning down, my heart nearly stops. “If you want to continue this my room is on the second floor down the hall, first door to the left.” She whispers, she presses her lips to mine, forcefully, pulling my braid to raise my head into an easier position. When she pulls away she winks, a smirk already growing on her features as she takes in my dazed expression, she knows I’ll be there.

Haymitch has approached us by now, his hands fists. “What do you think you are doing?” He growls glaring at me, only sparing the girl from 2 a glance. I shrug, still dazed from what just occurred.

“Well see you around fire girl.” The girl turns not even sparing Haymtich or Peeta glance, her hands shoved deep into her pockets.

“Katniss.” I call after her, she turns. “My name is Katniss.” She nods, brow furrowing thoughtfully.

“Everyone knows the fire girls name Katniss… I’m Clove.” With that she’s gone. Haymitch grabs me shaking me roughly, it does little to clear the euphoria in my veins.

“What is wrong with you?” He growls, I blink still staring at the spot where Clove was a moment before. Clove, her name is Clove.

“Clove…” I grin, she kissed me. The way she said my name was music to my ears, I sigh. “I would willingly let her murder me.”

“Did you seriously just say that?” Peeta asks, I only now notice him standing over me. Haymitch has his hand pressed to his temples and is cursing under his breath.

“I have to go now.” I stand choosing to ignore Peeta, she told me where her room is, I am very keen to continue what just occurred.


End file.
